Book of Dreams: The Dreamensionist:
The Books of Dream: The Dreamensionist: Posted by Authorship: Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment www.bj01.wordpress.com Email: agdprince@rogers.com Authorship: A. George Dave Prince: The Book of Dreams: The Dreamensionist: From the Beginning: A cave Person, or Biblical Person used Hieroglyphic Illustration drawings to Key Type a Stone tablet. To describe their mind of thought to communicate with the globule nation of the world. Tendency of the brain splits into sections: Realization Practical fact Theist, Mystic Fantasy: idealist Dreamensionist Dreams, The hidden book is born, since the visual dreamer was able to see Imaginary images. Upstairs: there is sky-Solar panel through the Window Pane, works at night: Harnessing Energy; Refractor Light of the Moon and Emination Pulse from the Stars, shining upon the book Casing, Wireless Computer Tablet, wireless Table Printer Tablet is left in the Center Hall of the Library or House. Globule Books are implanted with a smaller solar glass window panels as side as a microchip, transfer sent data to recalled, retracted, Receive, Gathered books Information: Collected, fragmented compounded words is then Combined; opening a vortex of Authorship Writers, Master Piece: Compositionist Interpretations, Creativity Composer’s and Image Illustration Drafter, Drawers and Painters; Image Pictorial Picture Artist is with visualize vision, taken shape. A picture is worth more than a thousand words Right? The Dreamer is trying to capture an Imaginary transference speck within the tendent of the brain, passers-by of many. Virtual Dreamer must visualize: needs a computer to scan-the tendent of the brain, to open the portal. To Enter the Virtual World of the Dreamension: (1.) Drafting away: (2.) Day Dreaming: (3.) A Sleep: (4.) Knocked Out: (5.) Concision: (6.) Brain-Storming: (7.) Idealist Innovation: Creativity: (8.) Innovationist Music Composer’s: The Twelve years old Professor is about to try to open a Ion portal Vortex within the Quarter Room’s, Basement, Garage and The mesh backyard of the house, however using the front door as an escape route; just in case. The Problem: The Professor must complete his work before sundown, before the Daylight come up. The window of time he may have to wait the next night if he decides to stay-up before the morning. Using Light Collector Roof Window Panels, Star Emination and Moon Light Beam Deflection, Glasses is above each Quarterly Dorm Rooms: he will able to activate the Entrance within the house or library. Something is Familiar: Person, Place, Soul Creature, Area Location, or thing, it is almost like the person has been there before. The Professor Uses a Wireless Printer Table Tablet and a Disk Convertor as a book Conversion of Transference: To enter the Ion imaginary skys creating a Dreamensional Virtual Portal to the unknown worlds filled of ideas. Closet: Library, Amusement Park, Fairs, And Circuses: Garage: Lost/ Found/ Junk Retriever Set, Construction Builder, Fix-it: Tool Time Repairer. Mesh Backyard Doors: Forest, Jungles: Wood lakes, Beaches Cottages. (1.) The Daughter Room: The World of Manikin’s: neighbour-hood Set (2.) The Son’s Room: Builder Toys / City Construction set, and Vehicles: (3.) The Parent Room: Politic Policies / Principles Moral Ethics/ Event News: (4.) Spare Room and Basement: Portal Continium Page Volume Index: {1.} Select a book before entering the Quarter Room: The book must be transferred onto a disk {2.} and inserted into a Turn key-Knobs: They are now Grownups: Each Room is different. The Whole House converted into a spacial stellar quantum continuum doorways. The Closet: The Pole Hanger’s became an amusement thrill rides: Ski; Sled Slide, Sliders, Surf, Snow Boarding, Cliff Hook Hanger Zip Line Ride, Jungle Vine/ Swings: A short cut towards the Professor house. The problem: to enter the closet: The ticket master needed a scream. To make the person: become one year younger. Morning: when the Professor Brother is eight years of age he invited his best friend to come to his house, Joshston Zombia brought a Play a Board Game: Mystic Book of Magic: King Author Court, with dice, Placing the Instruction book on the Ion printer. The Book morphed his brother and his friend: into a Castle Monarch Air’s and the other as a Magical Magician and his assistance’s, similar to Scavenger Hunters their cousins or friends must require getting items from the outside region Community, magically rubbing the palms: pressing the hands by touch on the Original piece, duplicate the item: Goblet, Crown, Swords, Mallet, using their transport travel: Transport vehicles, Brisk, walk or run, Kenosis Aviation of Air Flight and Levitation, Transport Vehicles. They Retrieve Items for the King or the Magician to gain points. The closer they found the magic items: the book became more activate however to gain Immortality the problem: one would have to win. Not aware of the Professor Experiment. The Mystic Book created a field barrior shield perimeter around the user’s house; later the professor brother brought his friends and family to play the game: Those who lost did not win were morphed into figurines. The Heroic Defender the King and the Magician became directive and got meaner: with abuse to not changing them back. Trapped they were suppost to retrieve the item for them a race against time before it was over. The Hero used a telescope to gain advantage on his opponent to see the future however he grew fraidle old, bit by bit into elder. Similar to a video game the Professor Brother and the Magician could not die: Resets everyone was brought back to life. Back to the Beginning start, the Participators is given back their youthfulness, the game is restarted. (Each time the Professor looked in the Telescope: the nation map: an Island fault land becomes slowly conversion into a stellar space ionosphere of the dreamensional space continuum. The Globule World is slowly disappearing becoming more fantasy.) Since trapped in the game, Family and Cousins grew wary of game repeating the same game all the time. The King invited their First Chosen One, a friend of the majesty to become their Narrator/ Referee Rule-ship reader to save them all. The next Problem both got caught up in a love triangle. Similar to King Author and Sir Knight Jealous rose between them. An Outsider another friend of the King pulled her away from the area before marriage could happen. Her mother hid the book in the library, died giving birth to The Next Chosen One. They lived in Canada for awhile the father decided it was time to move back and see his old neighbour Hood: England. The Magician: is an excellent binding spells reader however not allow to read the Bio-Practical Real Thesis Non-Fiction Books: touching the magical mystic book could make him invisible. Both needed the help of the Next Chosen One: her name Mandgy. They acted rather worriedly strangely. Neither the King nor the Magician, were not allowed to leave the house. The Magician flouted while following her to school, Emperor Brother in the basement turned out to be a mean person wanting no part of the characterization clutches of the Mystic book, he wanted out. The Chosen One was chilled scared afraid of them at first. Then found the Courage: confront her fears finding the dreamensional book in the library only it turned out to be a fake. The Creator Moon Fractures: Illuminates light from the sun and emanation give off light, it own power from the Star’s. The dreamensional emanates a barrior between both houses. Both acting a little odd, both personality has changed asking for The Next Chosen One help. The Chosen one blocked the Solar Panel light from the roof, creating a barrior. Not aware of a Min-Acorn: Wolf was watching them though the computer to soon to transfer in the Realizational Real World into a Image fantasy, Let not get a head of our selves. The Families and Friends were free from the adventurer game. Early Morning return they all got to go back their houses however the Chosen One felt a tensions the game is not over: felt crepted out from the story, to where has the professor is gone. The Solar Eclipse: Like a mentioned: The Sun came up in the Morning deleting the Dreamensional world of Darkness, when the sun goes down: Dreamensional Portal was suppost to be inactivated. Warned about two distance worlds soon will collide within their Stellar Galaxy, It is suppost to happen in the Day Morning. Reports of the televised television tells the public about the Solar Eclipse Period soon to happen in the morning, “just do not look into the sun”, no one listening is paying attention to the cast News. Morning: Reactivating the Solar Star, Refracture Moon’s Roof Glass Panel. The Solar Eclipse Released the Min-Acorn and Converting the Practical City into Mystic Toy City outside out of the bed-caught-havoc. For those who look under the bed could see Monsters: Demons Patrollers on the street, scaring the city. Adults who grabbed their a Coats: The Ticket Taker’s took their sonic breath need them to scream, Either entered the Library or having a exciting hanger vehicle ride of their choice, making the adults slowly morph into a child youngsters, until they reached youngster Tot age. Hero’s, Heroine’s duty to saving the city from their night mares however there was too many of them to pushing back. The Rabbit calmed the children down also came out of the landscape portal to protect the city against the Min-Acorn Wolf. Monster tried to scare the Chosen One: the problem she was not affected by the scare using her bravery placing them back in her cabin cubbert and the treasure chest. Reported herself on Camera told the children to search within themselves to find courage and bravery within, Courageous hearts. They are just accessory toys, dolls and Vehicles. Then she realized the not only the children needed bravery, it was also the Adults needed to find their courage as well to bring the Practical City back by dissipating the Dreamensional Mystic world out. The Eclipse would not go away brought back the return of the monsters: turning them back into Mystical soul-body Form. The Min-Acorn Wolf laughs:” Both the Bio-Practical Worlds and Dreamensionist World has collided are now one; Thank to the Professor he dons a new age”. The Professor Brother remembers seeing his brother going up stairs while he and his friend were playing the board game. He told the Chosen One where she might find the book. Then the Chosen One realized the book on the printer acted as a disk, scan insert. The Chosen One knew what she had to do is stall the Wolf, The Rabbit threw Easter Eggs sending goblin, and ghouls through a portal Vortex back under the bed. The Children side-tracked the wolf finding within themselves the inner strength of bravery keeping the monster busy from entering the closet. Monster almost coincided with the children imagination wanted to be part their world however the wolf snaps them out of it. A Line is drawn, the children was able to kept them back while the Chosen One went inside Prime Minister’s closet and rode back, a short cut to the Professor House on a hanger Zip Line. The Wolf ordered the Monsters to chase the children from getting away, the problem the monster were afraid of the children. The Child went upstairs: saw the stairwell however the perception of the steps got longer and longer. The Child kept her focus shorting the long path, flash lightening speed right next to the computer. The Printer Scan opening the hatch: The Professor Stateship Memo: Told the Chosen One the book is magnetized, to separate repel, release the Book from the Monitor Processor and the Internet Web, she must find the button that says unlock. The Chosen One Closed the Glass Solar Panels and waited till the solar Eclipses separated apart, then released the Book after the power has dissipated, weaken. The Min-Acorn offered the Chosen Ones any Parallel Real World Verses of her selection before she could separate the book back in the Dreamensional Imaginary Relm Book of thoughts. The Solar Eclipse started to separate apart. The Chosen One tells the Wolf she chooses the Bio-Practical Realization, Real Era of her nation and not just as an Imaginary world of Mystic Dreams. Imaginary Images hold possibilities and wonder she will always to be part of that. The Min-Acorn, and the Mystic Demons, Ghouls, Goblins were pulled back: Worelled suctioned into the vortex, The Min-Acorn Wolf switches places with the Professor back in his hallway he returned in the upstairs hallway: His child Hood: Soul-body stretched Radiation fluctuated him into a Grandfather. The Wolf warns that he will return someday meanwhile The City was back to Normal. Authorship: Writer: A.G.D. Prince